In My Ghostie World
by lhnhana
Summary: Nam Woohyun adalah seorang pemuda yang tinggal di sebuah rumah dengan 'teman kawanannya'


IN MY GHOSTIE WORLD

Author: Lee HANA (a.k.a L-HN) #newbie

Genre : Horror, Yadong (NC21)

Cast : Nam Woohyun (INFINITE)

: Nam Heosun (OC)

: Yoo Yeonji (OC)

: Other casts (find by yourself)

Rating : Rating 21

Length : Sequel

Warning: Bagi kalian yang takut setan dan darah, ga mau yadong, jangan dibaca yaaa ^^

Di FF ini banyak typo dan khayalan yang aneh-aneh.

Summary: Nam Woohyun adalah seorang pemuda yang tinggal di sebuah rumah dengan

'teman kawanannya'

 **DOR..!**

"YA! Penembak unggul Korea Selatan mulai menunjukkan karismanya! Dia berhasil mencapai poin tertinggi kedua dan harus melawan Mark dari Amerika Selatan untuk menjadi pemenang!"

NAM WOOHYUN! NAM WOOHYUN! NAM WOOHYUN!

Terdengar teriakan pendukung Nam Woohyun dari seluruh penjuru stadion.

"CHUKKAE NAM WOOHYUN! Hari ini ia berhasil memenangkan lomba ini dengan nilai

sempurna! Waah, Korea Selatan tentu sangat bangga ada seorang pemuda berbakat

seperti dia." ujar MC perlombaan pada saat itu.

\- SKIP -

Nam Woohyun... Siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama itu?

Dia adalah seorang pemuda tampan, kaya raya, dan berbakat dalam hal menembak. Dia begitu banyak diidolakan oleh banyak orang, baik itu muda ataupun tua. Dengan karismanya, ia berhasil membuat para wanita teriak histeris saat menunjukkan bakatnya tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu, ada sebuah keunikan dari dirinya. Apakah itu?

\- HOTEL BUSAN -

WOOHYUN POV

Hari ini aku berhasil meraih juara 1 dari musuh bebuyutanku, Mark. Dan aku berhasil tertawa senang di atas kekecewaannya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarku dan memelukku dari belakang, "CHUKKAE OPPAA!"

"Ya! Yeogiseo mwohae?" tanyaku terkejut dan berbalik arah padanya.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat padamu, apa tidak boleh?"

"Dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini?"

"Ya, tak apa. Kau pun lebih sexy dengan menggunakan handuk seperti ini. Aku suka!" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sudah keluar sana! Aku mau memakai baju."

Aku pun mendorongnya keluar pintu kamarku tetapi malah dia merubah ekspresi wajahnya dan berkata bahwa ia lapar, 'kurang ajar' hanya itu yang bisa kuungkapkan padanya.

Aku belum menikah, aku juga belum mempunyai pacar. Dia adalah adikku Nam Heosun (19) tapi dia lebih dari adik kandungku sendiri. Dia adalah seorang atlet beladiri dan dia pun telah menjadi asisten yang biasanya membantu membersihkan koleksi pistolku. Apa yang membuat dia lebih dari adik kandungku?

\- RESTORAN BIBIMBAP -

Aku pun makan malam bersama adik kesayanganku ini.

"Ya oppa! Apakah aku cantik malam ini?"

Aku pun melihatnya tersenyum manis berharap aku mengucapkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, tetapi menjawab dengan santai, "Tidak, sangatlah biasa."

Aku pun melanjutkan makan tanpa menghiraukannya yang sedang menggerutu dan cemberut atas jawabanku tadi.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"..."

Ish, dia pasti ngambek, menjengkelkan.

"Ya! Tak usah ngambek! Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu malam ini.."

"Jinjja?!"

"Eung. Ayo cepat selesaikan makanmu."

TRRRRTTT

Getar handphone Heosun yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Aaah oppa! Aku ternyata ada latihan malam ini.." katanya kecewa sambil melihat layar HPnya.

"Hm, sayang sekali. Yasudah, kau latihan saja, hadiahnya akan aku berikan besok."

Dia pun tak membalas lagi dan menampakkan wajah penasaran kepadaku. Hahahaha, dia sungguh imut sekali.

"Ya! Kau tak mau pergi?!"

"Ne, arraso arraso. Na kanda!"

"Eung, hati-hati!"

\- HOTEL BUSAN –

Aku pun langsung masuk ke kamar dan memberikan tubuhku istirahat sejenak. Lalu, aku beranjak ke teras hotel untuk melihat pemandangan dan mencari udara segar.

"Hei Namu!" kaget seseorang di sebelahku.

"Ya! Bisakah kau datang tanpa mengagetkanku? Tapi... tumben sekali kau mengunjungiku? Ada apa?" tanyaku pada teman yang sudah lama tak aku jumpai.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Heosun. Tadi kalian sehabis makan malam kan?"

"Belum ada kemajuan, lagipula aku juga masih melakukan hal yang seperti biasanya."

"Woah! Nam Woohyunku yang ganteng ini rupanya masih belum laku juga ya.."

"YA! Apa katamu?" jawabku dengan suara keras.

"Lagi-lagi dia menghilang di saat aku bicara -_-"

\- TO BE CONTINUE -

Ada hubungan apa sih Woohyun sana Heojun? Ada yang tahu?

Note:

Ini author masih baru, jadi masih butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian. Ini hanya permulaan, author bakal liat review dari kalian dulu, lalu akan dilanjutkan! Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yaa! ^^


End file.
